1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to energy generating systems and, more particularly, to such systems which generate electrical energy from solar and wind energy sources. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method of generating electrical energy for domestic use from solar and wind energy sources.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Solar energy collectors employing solar radiation absorbing panels are known, and wind energy collectors such as windmills are likewise well known for the purpose of generating energy. Although such collectors are generally satisfactory for their intended purposes, they have not proven to be altogether cost effective in practice. The total cost for building an electrical energy generating system to meet the domestic needs of a household has been prohibitive to date.